


Got a secret, can you keep it?

by MartinaEvans



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cults, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Human Sacrifice, POV Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian Being An Asshole, sassy bassy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinaEvans/pseuds/MartinaEvans
Summary: Loosely based on the events of ch. 135 and followings, from Sebastian's point of view.Quando la Great Bell scandisce i tre rintocchi, Sebastian si rende conto che è veramente giunta l'ora di andare: peccato, non potersi godere un altro po' la quiete notturna di Londra. Ma non può più aspettare: d'altronde, quale festa che si rispetti inizierebbe senza il suo ospite d'onore?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 2





	Got a secret, can you keep it?

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: ci voleva la quarantena per farmi scrivere nuovamente! Sdrammatizziamo, ma è pur sempre vero: immersa per l’ennesima volta nel fandom di Kuroshitsuji, ho voluto riscrivere e reinterpretare la mia vecchia storia - scritta quando la 2CT era solo, appunto, una teoria - alla luce dei nuovi panel dei capitoli 135, 136… Sempre Sebastian POV, ho adorato ancora narrare di un momento tanto cruciale, quanto particolarmente caro come questo. Spero possiate apprezzare!

La Great Bell scandisce forte tre rintocchi, spezzando di colpo il silenzio notturno: Londra dorme. Dorme il fornaio della palazzina di Bleeding Heart Yard, dorme la prostituta del bordello di St. Mary Axe, e dorme persino il cane randagio di Hanging Sword Alley, esausto dopo il suo incessante girovagare: io però, non dormo. 

Me ne sto fermo sotto la coltre di gelo, mentre osservo la luna scomparire dietro una nuvola ed il buio ricoprire denso i tetti, inghiottire le strade, soffocare la terra: la città non mi è mai sembrata così bella. Penso che potrei passare tutta l’eternità su quel ramo, testimone dell’incessante scorrere del tempo e dell’inconsistenza della vita umana, e penso a come deve apparire bastarda quella vita al ragazzetto appena spirato all’incrocio di Elm Street. Penso, ma non dovrei farlo quando in realtà sarebbe il caso mi sbrigassi: non posso permettere che la festa inizi senza il suo ospite d’onore. 

Un battito d’ali, un turbinio di piume e spicco il volo: mi sento particolarmente fortunato. E’ la notte del venticinque Dicembre, e credo di meritarmi anch’io un dono di Natale. 

Dagli schiamazzi e le luci all’interno della chiesa sconsacrata, mi accorgo di essere in ritardo: che gran maleducati, non si sono premurati di aspettarmi. Fa niente, il vero spettacolo deve ancora cominciare. Come fumo nero, m’insinuo nella fessura sotto il portone, supero la navata centrale e tappeti di velluto, sfioro un crocifisso dimenticato e superata una botola nascosta, un’immensa platea mi si schiude dinanzi.

Inspiro. Il tanfo della paura m’inebria e l’odore pungente di sangue mi fa girare la testa. Un uomo grassoccio, infagottato in un abito tutto pizzi e merletti, rivolge il suo sguardo porcino - malamente celato da una maschera - nella mia direzione, ma senza vedermi davvero.

\- E’ tutto pronto, Hepzibah?

La donna alle mie spalle ridacchia coprendosi la bocca sottile con un ventaglio cremisi, mentre si riaccomoda con grazia sulle scalinate di pietra.

\- Tutto pronto, caro Rufus. Avanti, che aspetti? Su, trova un posto, o rischi di rimanere a bocca asciutta! 

L’uomo chiamato Rufus annuisce concitato, si asciuga la fronte imperlata di sudore con un lercio fazzoletto da taschino e zampetta via goffo; lo perdo tra la folla. 

Lo ammetto, sono piacevolmente sorpreso da quel che vedo, e credetemi, stupire uno come me non è all’ordine del giorno: tuttavia, mi dico, me lo sarei dovuto aspettare. Ciò che è in grado di partorire la mente umana supera persino la malvagità del Nostro Signore - nella mia lunga vita, ne ho avuto spesso conferma - e questa non sarà certo l’ultima prova ad avvalorare la mia tesi. Oh se dovranno impegnarsi, per battere qualcosa del genere. 

Nel mezzo della platea, disposte in semicerchio a seguirne la linea, vedo delle gabbie: ne conto tre, prima che il mio sguardo si sposti rapito sugli ospiti all’interno. Satana in persona si congratulerebbe con chi ha architettato tutto questo, e forse ne sarebbe geloso.

‘Si prospetta davvero una gran serata’

I bambini tremano aldilà delle sbarre di ferro, con i corpi emaciati malcelati da tuniche logore, e aspettano. Alcuni pregano, altri gridano, c’è chi piange poi, chi insulta i propri aguzzini: tutti però, sanno in cuor loro che non supereranno la notte. Lo sento, lo percepisco mentre, per l’ennesima volta, traggo un respiro profondo e lascio che l’orrore mi entri in circolo, eccitandomi. Quasi mi dispiace per gli shinigami, e per gli straordinari che dovranno fare di qui a poco, ma poi mi ricordo dell’odio che ci divide, e allora ridacchio soddisfatto. 

\- Ascoltatemi, miei devoti monaci e suore! 

A parlare è uno dei tanti signorotti incappucciati, con l’addome rigonfio che sporge da sotto le vesti sfarzose. Mi adagio sul lampadario, grande ruota di candele, proprio sopra l’altare: non intendo perdermi un attimo di questo spettacolo.

\- Un mese è passato dalla nuova luna e la nave è finalmente piena. Ora… che la messa abbia inizio! - uno scroscio di applausi - Le stelle di questa notte memorabile, sono loro! - ed è allora che vedo per la prima volta colui che a breve, sarebbe diventato il mio contraente.

Nella gabbia centrale, due bambini identici sono stretti in un forte abbraccio, i capelli scuri, gli occhi di tempesta sgranati all’inverosimile: tremano, si bisbigliano cose all’orecchio. Non mi ci vuole molto a comprendere che si tratta di due piccoli lord caduti in disgrazia, i lineamenti delicati e la pelle alabastrina non mentono, d’altronde. Uno è scoppiato a piangere all’improvviso, e sembra faccia fatica a respirare, mentre un rivolo di saliva gli scorre lungo la curva elegante della gola: l’anello debole, c’è sempre in una famiglia. 

\- Offerte pietose! - percepisco l’eccitazione dell’uomo, quasi palpabile - Il vostro tempo è arrivato. Ed il primo, glorioso agnello che offriamo al nostro Re… - si ferma, sposta il suo sguardo malato da un gemello all’altro, beandosi del loro terrore - … Sei tu! 

Succede tutto in un lampo: la porta arrugginita della gabbia si spalanca con un cigolio infernale, mani luride, sudate, dalle dita tozze e ingioiellate si fiondano decise sulle spalle del bambino designato, strappandolo alla morsa fraterna. Il grido dell’altro è pressoché immediato.

\- No! Per favore no! Ciel! Lasciatelo andare! Fratellone! - Ma quegli uomini sono sordi ai loro lamenti d’agnello.

\- E adesso! Offriamo le nostre preghiere al diavolo! Vieni fuori, tu che brandisci le fiamme dell’Inferno, sovrano della notte, alleato giurato delle tenebre…

‘Sciocchi, sono già qui, ma sordo ai vostri canti e alle vostre preghiere’

\- Benedici, proteggi la Luna dalle Mille Facce, sotto questo vincolo ci leghiamo a te! - intonano all’unisono cento e più voci, mentre il bambino recalcitrante viene immobilizzato con pesanti cinghie all’altare. 

\- Per favore, lasciatelo, lasciatelo! 

La lama brilla per un istante sotto la luce delle candele e poi affonda spietata nel petto glabro e ansante. 

\- Vieni fuori, Lord del Caos! - ma li ignoro nuovamente, qualcosa ha attirato la mia attenzione.

Sono da poco passate le quattro quando Ciel Phantomhive esala il suo ultimo respiro e sento una voce rimbombare limpida nella mia testa: nonesistenessundiononesistenessundiouccidereuccidereuccidereuccideretuttituttituttituttiuccideretuttiCielCiel

Il prezzo è stato pagato, l’anima consumata, ed anche se non era nei miei programmi questa sera, entro in scena dilaniando gole e spezzando colli. Poi mi fermo dinanzi a lui.

‘Tu, rispondimi. Osi evocarmi? Oh, il tuo è un gran bel sacrificio, bambino. Sei tu il folle che sputa sopra Dio?’

\- N-no! Non sono stato io! I-io non ho chiamato niente come te! - sento le sue parole chiare come fossero le uniche nel tumulto generale. Mi bramano, m’invocano e mi desiderano tutti, ma io ho occhi e orecchie soltanto per la sagoma tremante di fronte a me.

‘Nah, sono abbastanza sicuro che sia stato tu, mocciosetto. Hai negato l’esistenza di Dio e maledetto questo mondo: mi hai offerto l’anima di tuo fratello in dono. Io che non sono niente, posso diventare qualsiasi cosa.’

\- A-anima… Ciel… che cosa? Io non ho fatto niente!

‘Credimi, non sei il primo e non sarai l’ultimo che sacrifica un familiare per ottenere ciò che vuole, puoi stare tranquillo. Certo, rimane comunque una misura un po’ drastica, ma chi sono io per giudicare?’

\- I-io… Io non volevo…

‘Ma rallegrati! Sacrificio, desiderio, ed infine contratto: rispettate queste tre condizioni, diverrò il tuo umile servo e lavorerò per te fino alla realizzazione del tuo desiderio. Stupito, eh? Chiedo solo la tua anima come ricompensa.’

\- Stai mentendo! Io non posso aver sacrificato Ciel! Non è possibile!

‘Ma non sto mentendo, bambino: non mi sarei potuto manifestare fisicamente senza un’offerta, e no, ciò che stavano facendo questi idioti fino ad ora non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza.’

Ed esplode: - Non ho desiderato nulla! Ridammi Ciel, ridammelo!

‘Ed io che credevo di aver a che fare con un piccolo lord: sei solo un pulcino che non ha nemmeno cacciato la testa dal guscio. Patetico. Fatto sta, che ormai mi hai evocato, nulla verrà cambiato, nulla verrà reso. Francamente, fossi in te, ne approfitterei, ma la decisione non spetta a me.’

Leggo l’indecisione sul suo bel visino contorto, lavora in fretta e scorre meccanicamente le opzioni che gli si presentano dinanzi. Avanti piccolino, avanti, lo so che lo desideri, dillo: scegli me, me!

\- Io…Io, io voglio potere! Il potere di vendicarmi su tutti quelli che ci hanno fatto del male! Demone, farò un contratto con te!

Poesia. 

‘Hai deciso di rinnegare la luce e percorrere il sentiero verso l’Inferno, molto bene. Sarò ben lieto di incidere il marchio sui nostri corpi. Ora vediamo, dove potrei…’

\- Non m’importa dove! Voglio solo abbastanza potere per non perdere mai più contro nessuno!

‘Ma quanta avidità…Bene allora, il tuo occhio sarà lo specchio di questo mondo senza speranza e della tua dannazione!’

La mia mano agguanta il suo cranio e imprime il sigillo maledetto nella pupilla cobalto. Una scarica elettrica sconquassa il mio corpo: il legame è forte, fortissimo, riesco già a percepirlo. Lui si lamenta dal dolore.

‘E ora hai ottenuto il potere di un demone. Non dovrai più inchinarti per nessuno, orgoglioso come un Re e forte come una belva. Adesso dillo, libera i tuoi desideri più reconditi, lascia che l’istinto prenda il sopravvento, fai parlare il tuo cuore dolorante.’

\- U…Uccidili, uccidili! Uccidili tutti! - e lo faccio. 

Danzo, uccido: cadono una dopo l’altra, marionette senza fili ed io pazzo burattinaio. Rufus supplica di risparmiarlo, e quasi mi dispiace quando gli fracasso il cranio contro il muro. Un’altra piroetta, e il sangue zampilla a fiumi: l’aria è impregnata di urina e ferro. Poi le grida cessano, e con dispiacere, mi fermo, ma non prima di aver dato un ultimo morso al braccio tozzo che tengo in mano. Chissà fra quanto mi ricapiterà un bacchetto del genere. Lascio cadere l’appendice davanti al bambino, che vomita bile verde.

‘E’ fatta’

Faccio scattare il lucchetto della sua gabbia, e gli tendo la mano imbrattata di rosso. 

‘Vieni, piccolo padrone, da questa parte. Qual è il tuo nome?’

Lui mi guarda con due pozze liquide sconvolte, mentre lo vedo soppesare la risposta ed occhieggiare il corpo martoriato del fratello. Crede di non essere notato.

\- …Ciel, mi chiamo Ciel Phantomhive. L’erede della casata dei Phantomhive. - sorrido dinanzi a quella bugia.

‘Oh, bene. Allora sarà il caso che il mio aspetto si confaccia alla situazione. Dopotutto, non capita certo tutti i giorni di servire un Conte.’

Prendo forma, muto la mia essenza, mi comprimo in questo e quel corpo, ed assumo infine le sembianze di un mero maggiordomo, di nero vestito. Mi avvicino, saggiando le mie gambe nuove di zecca e m’inchino lievemente sotto il suo sguardo inquisitore, i capelli corvini mi solleticano il viso che so essere impeccabile. Ne ho la riprova quando scorgo il mio riflesso in una pozza di sangue: ho fatto un capolavoro, stavolta. 

‘Sono ai Vostri ordini, mio piccolo, minuscolo padrone.’

\- Uh…? - mi guarda attonito, forse un po’ preoccupato. Non dovrei offendermi, ma lo faccio. 

‘Mh? Questa forma non è di suo gradimento? Se lo desidera, posso cambiarla! Che ne dice di questa? O questa ancora?’

Plasmo il mio aspetto e divento un giullare, un baronetto e persino un cocchiere prima che lui mi fermi.

\- N-no no, la prima andava bene! - E vorrei ben dire. 

‘Bene. Allora Padroncino, procediamo con il discutere i termini del contratto?’

In una realtà sospesa, al di fuori dell’incessante scorrere del tempo, io ed il bambino sediamo di fronte ai lati opposti di un lungo tavolo scuro. 

\- N-nel dettaglio?

‘Nessuno firmerebbe un contratto di lavoro eterno senza un obiettivo concreto, non crede? Commerci e patti funzionano perché entrambe le parti hanno qualcosa da guadagnarci. Chi entrerebbe volentieri in un contratto dal quale può solo rimetterci?’

Un attimo e sono dietro di lui e lo fisso con i miei occhi felini.

‘Ha capito, sì?’

Ed ha capito realmente, il moccioso, quando mi vincola a lui con i tre desideri più finemente elaborati che io abbia mai sentito: non mentire, obbedire e non tradire, ma proteggere il contraente sino al compimento della sua vendetta. Perché è questo che la sua anima prelibata brama tanto ardentemente, la vendetta, e come un corpicino così fragile sia in grado di contenere tanta rabbia credo che non riuscirò mai a scoprirlo. 

‘Da oggi sarò il vostro umile servo, Padrone. E quando la vostra vendetta sarà compiuta ed il nostro accordo conclusosi, rivendicherò la vostra anima come ricompensa.’

La prende sorprendentemente bene, dopo un primo momento di smarrimento. Non vuole restare Ciel per sempre, dice. 

\- Un’ultima cosa… - e con un filo di voce mi spiega che deve recuperare l’anello di famiglia dallo stomaco del fratello sacrificato, che accarezzo con una mano. E’ ancora là. Sto per estrarlo, ma mi ordina di fermarmi, vuole farlo lui: prego, vada pure, avrò di che divertirmi a vederla crollare. E infatti, crolla dopo il primo affondo di pugnale, mentre si macchia ancora di più di sangue e di peccato. Mi fa cenno di risolvere la situazione, sul punto di vomitare un’altra volta.

‘Oh Cielo, avete fatto proprio un bel pasticcio! …Ecco a lei, my Lord.’

Adagio il monile gocciolante sul palmo consunto della sua piccola mano e sorrido sornione.

‘E mi permetta di congratularmi ancora una volta, Conte Ciel Phantmh - oh, mi scusi: ho accettato di non mentirvi mai’

Ma lui non si scompone come speravo: - Non ti rivolgere mai più così casualmente al tuo padrone. E fai un passo indietro, da oggi tu sei il mio servo, il mio cane. - Satana, cosa mi toccherà sopportare, per quest’anima. 

‘Molto bene… Signorino’

Si china sull’altare e sussurra all’orecchio del suo gemello, i singhiozzi che scuotono le spalle magre. Poi si alza, e mi guarda risoluto: - Sebastian. - scoprirò poco più tardi che ha deciso di chiamarmi come il suo vecchio cane, il marmocchio - Ti comando. Brucia l’edificio, brucia i corpi, riduci tutto in cenere! - Non riesco a trattenermi.

‘Saggia decisione, mio signore. Se distruggete le prove, la vostra bugia avrà finalmente fondamenta più salde.’ 

Mi zittisce con un’occhiata. Le fiamme infernali divampano inarrestabili: m’inchino in quell’Inferno, e gli porgo nuovamente la mano.

‘Venite, torniamo a casa, my Lord’

Ma lui la rifiuta stizzito, mi sorpassa e mi fa cenno di seguirlo. E’ entrato nella parte, non c’è che dire.

‘Questo sarà il nostro piccolo segreto, Padroncino.’


End file.
